the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Binne
*Ghost |gender=Male |height= |mass= |hair=Grey |eyes=Brown |skin= |occupation=Schoolteacher of History |era= |affiliation=Superhero School |masters= |apprentices= }} Mr Binne was a male mutant and History teacher at Superhero School. He owned an office in the school and Classroom 4F on the first floor to teach in. He taught until a very old age, when he fell asleep in the staff room and died in slumber. Now, he is a ghost who continued to teach, droning on about various Goblin Rebellions and Giant Wars to bored, sleeping students. Professor Binne's lessons were regarded as some of the most boring at Superhero School, and only once in known history did he talk about something not strictly factual. During the 1985–1986 school year, he taught his first year students about numerous historical personalities such as Uric the Oddball and Emeric the Evil, whom the class always got confused with. The following academic year, he continued to teach Roger Black and his class for three further years, until most, if not every one of his students dropped History. Biography Early life Binne was born into the Binne family, with Mrs Binne as his mother. It was said that his mother always used to say something to him, but Binne fell asleep in the middle of his sentence before he could say what it was. Career at Superhero School and death Binne came to Superhero School and applied for the post of Professor of History, which he was granted. Binne — now known as Professor Binne — was given Classroom 4F on the first floor near a mossy courtyard to teach in, as well as an office in the fifth-floor corridor. His lessons were known to be the most boring in all of Superhero School; he read from his never-ending collection of notes. His students, whom he never payed any attention to, would fall asleep listening to his droning, reedy voice, eventually waking up to copy down a name or date, but falling asleep again. , Binne's classroom]] He was still teaching well into his elderly years at Superhero School, still lecturing students on History. Now so old that he resembled a wrinkled tortoise, Binne went down to the staffroom on the ground floor and went to sleep in front of the fire. However, he died in his sleep and, when he got up to teach his next class, was a ghost. Regardless, he did not seem to notice, though he did begin to fly into his classroom through the whiteboard, but his lessons were still just as boring as ever. Post-mortem During the 1980s, Professor Binne taught Ramona Meyer and Brooklyn Gales. For unknown reasons, Binne gave one of his Holocards, that of Ursel, to Ramona, who put it into her vault. Educating Roger Black During the 1985–1986 school year, Professor Binne gained the prodigious Roger Black as a student. However, Binne did not notice his legendary pupil, since he did not pay any attention to his class as he read through his notes, expecting them to copy down bullet points. That year, Binne taught his first years about historical figures such as Uran the Oddball and Emeric the Evil, whom his students always got confused with. Roger also said that he considered History to be "easily the most boring lesson" in the school. However, Binne also gained a gifted student, Mykew Hadeline, who alone seems to be immune to the soporific effects of his lectures, as she listened and took notes seriously. During the 1988–1989 school year, Professor Binns continued to teach Roger Black and his classmates. One night in the winter term, Binne allowed Professor Ramona Meyer, the new Defense Against Darkness teacher, to teach Roger how to cast lightning and Possession in Classroom 4F, the room where History lessons were held. The following academic year, Mr Binne gave his eighth years a huge workload of writing an entire composition every week, in preparation for their Certified Aspiration Test examinations in their next year. Age of the Empire For one of his first classes of the 1994–1995 school year, known to be a Monday, Professor Binne lectured his ninth year students on wars caused and participated in by Giants, which would have been interesting had it been taught by a more engaging teacher. After an hour of lecturing, Binne left the classroom through the blackboard. He had another History class the following Monday, just after the First Police Purge, which was noted to be just as boring, drowsy and depressing as the last. That year was the year of his students' Certified Aspiration Test examinations, and he made his students write down notes for them to revise from for their exams. In 1995, Mr. Stupid NoHead seized control over Superhero School, it is likely that he may have attempted to and possibly successfully implement a new History curriculum to include discriminating propaganda, similarly to how he had implemented mandatory Dark lessons. Though since Binne was a ghost and unable to be threatened by force, it's quite possible that if this were the case, Binne was not teaching History. It is likely that Mr Binne continued his long tenure as Professor of History after the battle. Physical description Mr Binne, as being a ghost, was described as looking ancient and shriveled, and looked a little like an old tortoise when he pursed his lips. He wore glasses, which were small and thin, and had a dry, reedy voice that sounded a lot like an old vacuum cleaner, droning on and on. Personality and traits Professor Binne did not display much of a personality, as all he did was read his notes in a droning voice to his students, while oblivious or uncaring about how everyone simply dozes off from boredom. However, it can be seen that he was very impatient and did not take the liberty of learning his students' names, calling Mykew Hadeline "Miss Micah", Sean "Jean Claude" and even Roger Black "Dodger". It's possible he was actually calling them by the names of previous students from years ago, possibly due to senility as he was very old at the time of death. Binne was also shown to be a firm disbeliever in legends and mythology, dedicating his studies and lectures on "solid, believable fact". He is said to have a drawling monotonous voice, which most of his students had become bored with. Notes and references Category:Males Category:American individuals Category:Historians Category:Mutants Category:Binne family Category:Superhero School employees Category:Professors Category:Ghosts